


Little Sisters

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A poem written for a forum challenge.
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Little Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN in 2014.

~ Little Sisters ~

Little sisters,  
Pretty, but not pretty enough.  
Being the younger of two,  
Or youngest of a plethora,  
Can be equally tough.

Tagalongs,  
Often forgotten.

Afterthoughts.

Annoying pests,  
Pushed away.

Shunted into shadows,  
(Go away, Ginny.  
No girls allowed!)  
(Not now, Gabrielle.  
This is important.)  
They find each other.

Little sisters  
Understand each other  
In a way no one else can.

Hesitant lips,  
Which tremble to deliver a kiss,  
Spill healing words,  
With much thought,  
And little effort.

( _Girls are better anyway_.)

( _You're important, too_.)

( _That hex was more creative than any of your brothers' ones_.)

( _I don't think your sister is prettier than you_.)

~oOo~


End file.
